The present invention relates to tools, and in particular relates to a tool having an adjustable handle adapted for positioning in different orientations for comfort, function, and preference. The illustrated tools are hand tools such as for gardening and yard work, but the present inventive concepts are not believed to be limited to only such uses and tools.
Serious gardeners, landscapers, and outdoor yard workers want hand tools that are comfortable. They also want tools that are adjustable for individual preferences and for multiple functions, and further that are ergonomically designed to minimize stress and injury to arms, wrists, and hands. Many hand tools are not designed this way. For example, many trowels and transpianters for planting and maintaining plants are designed so that the blade aligns with the handle. As a result, the worker must awkwardly bend his/her wrist and raise his/her elbow and upper arm when driving the blade into the ground. This causes the user's awkwardly-bent wrist and arm to position his/her bones, muscles, and tendons in a non-aligned and unnatural position, where the stress from digging is unbalanced, poorly directed, and unhealthy. As a result, this can cause arthritis and soreness in the arm, wrist, and hand, particularly where the gardener is not a young person or is not used to substantial physical labor. According to The American College of Rheumatology, “The most common cause of tendonitis and bursitis includes injury . . . due to bad posture, or uses of the affected limb in an awkward position.” Compounding this problem is the fact that many handles are not ergonomically designed for grasping, but instead are designed using traditional cylinder shapes and sizes that are not easily grasped, are not optimally suited to assist in holding onto the tool when driving the head into the ground or when wet, and are not designed for optimal ergonomic use.
Though optimal alignment and positioning of the wrist is important, the optimal handle position on a hand tool may vary for different users and/or for different jobs. However, it is not economical for the retailer to carry multiple versions of the same tool, nor for the homeowner to purchase a different tool for each job. Hence, it is desirable to provide a tool that can be adjusted to an optimal position to meet different user preferences, different user needs, and different jobs.
Though adjustability is important, so is the ease of adjustment. Any adjustment should preferably be easily made, so that the user does not have to struggle to accomplish it. Further, the adjustment preferably should not require separate parts and pieces, since the parts and pieces can get lost. Also, the adjustment should be able to be done without the need for other tools, and should not take much time, since the worker wants to get at his/her task, and not spend considerable “getting ready to get started” time. Another problem with hand tools, particularly those used in gardening and yard work, is that the tools quickly become dirty and corroded, with dirt and debris being packed into crevices and clearances needed for allowing the adjustment.
The tool industry is highly competitive, and accordingly, any tool design must be cost-competitive to manufacture and assemble, durable and long-lasting in use, and ergonomically designed for optimal user comfort.
Accordingly, a hand tool is desired solving the aforementioned problems, and having the aforementioned advantages.